This invention relates to a distribution device for a rotary press.
The drive and the control of rotary presses for the manufacture of tablets or similar products require that electric connections for power supply and signal transfer be led into and out of the housing of the press. To this end, it is known to provide a so called distribution box, which usually is equipped with connectors. The connectors may be joined to connecting plugs on cables.
Distribution boxes of a conventional design have so-called series terminal boxes in the interior of the housing and connectors installed on the walls of the box. The connectors are electrically connected to the distribution terminal boxes by means of individual electric cores in a manual way. The drawback of such distribution boxes is that they require great installation expenditure and also need a lot of space.
It is the object of the invention to provide a distribution device for a rotary press the installation expenditure of which is significantly diminished and which also needs less space.
In the inventive distribution device, a single p.c. board is arranged in the box of the distribution device. The single p.c. board has prefabricated on it all connections which require to be made inside the box upon completion of installation. The p.c. board may be manufactured in a known manner. In addition, it contains a number of bores. Soldering pins are inserted and fixed by soldering in the bores on opposed sides, which pins are connected to the connectors and are passed through an opening in the housing.
To manufacture the p.c. board, the common industrial processes for the manufacture of a printed circuit are employed. The manufacture of the connectors having the soldering pins is separate. Subsequently, the components are assembled wherein all connector assemblies can be mounted simultaneously according to the inventive process and may be fixed by soldering in a solder bath subsequently.
In the invention a multi-pole connector is fixed by soldering to the p.c. board on one side thereof, and an outer connector having an appropriate number of connecting pins is mounted at the outside of the box where the connecting pins are passed into the distribution box through an opening thereof and are inserted in contact openings or bores of the inner connector. The outer connector has been designed for a connecting plug having complementary contact elements to be brought together with the connector by a simple plug-in action. The way of connection according to claim 2 is advantageous where a multiplicity of individual lines arriving from outside need to be passed into the interior of the distribution box via a joint multi-core cable and a joint connecting plug and an appropriate connector assembly.
In an aspect of the invention, the outer connectors are provided to be mounted on connecting plates which are installed at the border of a continuous frame, preferably by means of continuous sealings.
Because the outer connectors have to be bolted to an appropriate terminating plate for mechanical reasons, one aspect of the invention provides that the connectors have mounted on them a connecting plate which is bolted against the inside of the respective terminating plate.